


Second First Kiss

by thestoryone



Category: Wannabe Challenge (Visual Novel), 워너비챌린지 | Wannabe Challenge (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryone/pseuds/thestoryone
Summary: Taehee is a desperate kisser, send tweet.
Relationships: Kim Taehee/Player Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Second First Kiss

He couldn’t seem to help himself. Everytime he pulled away an inch, he would dive back into her gravity. Taehee wanted to give her space to think; he wanted her to want him on her own terms, but he felt desperate as if this was his one chance. He didn’t want her to hate him, he needed her too much, but he couldn’t bring himself to keep away when he was so close. 

And she was so tantalising; she always has been. Someone out of reach and yet someone he would do everything to fight for.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah,,,,,, there's no story to this.
> 
> But autumn-ginkgo-leaves over on Tumblr wrote [a Taehee fic](https://autumn-ginkgo-leaves.tumblr.com/post/634692355954458624/this-came-out-medium-spicy-and-emotional-i-hope) and made me simp so this was barfed out, go check it out!


End file.
